A Date for the Ball
by Kristen3
Summary: While practicing for the Snow Ball, Niles unexpectedly finds himself inviting Daphne to the dance. Their memorable evening doesn't go as planned, and nearly ruins the happy ending Niles so desperately wants. One-shot that snowballed on me.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Ready for our next dance lesson?" Daphne asked when he answered the door.

"You're right on time, Daphne. Come on in." He gestured behind him. When it became clear that one lesson would never be enough, Niles had quickly suggested that they rehearse at his place rather than his father's. He claimed he didn't want to disturb his father, but in reality it was he who did not want to be disturbed. This time alone with Daphne was a gift.

Daphne entered the apartment. "Well, shall we get started?" She walked over to his expensive CD player and prepared to put a disc in.

"I'm not so sure about these lessons. I've done some thinking, and I'm really not very good. I'm afraid I'm just wasting your time."

Instantly, Daphne put the down the CD she'd been about to play. She walked over to him. "Hush." She put a finger on his lips. "Don't think. Just feel. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

The heat of her finger on his lips made Niles feel as if his mouth were on fire. How was it possible for her to be unaware of what she did to him? He watched as she went back to the CD player. Wordlessly she inserted the disc, and suddenly there was a strong beat in the air. Niles could feel it deep in his heart. Within seconds she was in front of him. "Now, shall we dance?"

Niles stood there, frozen, uncertain of what to do.

"You're supposed to hold me, Dr. Crane."

"Right," Niles said nervously. He took her hand and slipped his other arm around her waist, but he made no move to bring her closer.

"No, Dr. Crane. Hold me like you love me, like I'm the most important person in the world to you. Can you do that?"

Niles swallowed hard and nodded. He pulled her closer. They were now cheek to cheek. The feeling was wonderful.

"That's better. Now, follow my lead, and everything will be just fine."

Just as she'd asked, Niles forgot everything and concentrated on this moment. Before he knew it, he was moving as if he'd danced all his life. He danced and twirled so that he would've put Fred Astaire to shame.

All too soon, the lesson was over. Daphne happened to glance at a clock on Dr. Crane's wall. It was nearly 11:30. "I'd better be getting back. Your father'll be wondering what's happened to me."

"Of course," Niles said, unable to hide his disappointment. "Thank you again for all of this. It's something I could've never...well, all I can say is thank you!"

Daphne smiled. "Well, I'm enjoying it as well! Since I came here to America, I haven't had many chances to do things like this. I'd almost forgotten how to dance altogether!" She laughed.

The sound of her laughter made Niles feel even lighter than he had moments ago. Before he could think about what he was doing, he heard himself speaking. "Daphne, would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

Daphne was stunned by the question. "What about your friend Ms. Nash?"

"I don't think she can make it to the Ball." He sniffled in hopes of avoiding the nosebleed he knew would come. Marjorie had in fact called him this afternoon to tell him she was looking forward to the Ball, and that she'd bought a new gown for the occasion.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Daphne said. "Are you sure there isn't someone else you'd rather ask?" She knew there had to be plenty of other high-society women who'd love to go with him.

"No, there isn't. Would you like to go?"

"Well, all right, I believe I would." Daphne still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Wonderful."

Daphne smiled. "I really must be going."

"Of course," Niles replied. He took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I'll see you at the Ball, then."

With a nod and one last smile, Daphne walked away.

For a long moment, Niles stood in the doorway, just staring at the place where she'd been. What had just happened here? But slowly, his mind began to clear, and he knew what he needed to do. He went back inside and picked up the phone. He dialed the number. "Hello, Marjorie? I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our date."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm off to the Ball," Daphne said, emerging from her room. She wore the expensive red sequined gown she'd splurged on after Dr. Crane asked her.

"I still can't believe Niles asked you," Martin said, shaking his head. His son had completely disregarded his fatherly advice.

"It was quite a surprise to me as well. But I know this will be an exciting evening! Do you think Dr. Crane will like me dress?"

Before Martin could answer, the doorbell rang. "Well, I guess I'll find out, then." Her heart pounded as she went to answer the door.

"Wow!" was the only word Niles could muster as he took in the sight of her.

Daphne laughed. "I'm glad you like it. Shall we go?"

Niles nodded and took her arm, turning to leave.

"Son," Martin said, stopping them both. "Be careful tonight." He looked Niles in the eye, silently telling him all the things he couldn't say with Daphne standing there.

Niles swallowed nervously. "I will, Dad." He turned to Daphne again, smiled at her, and walked her out the door.

Daphne shut the door behind them. "What was that about? With your father?"

"Oh, you know Dad. Once a cop, always a cop." He laughed nervously.

But the conversation with Martin was all but forgotten as they entered the ballroom. "It's so beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed in amazement.

_Yes, but not half as beautiful as you_, Niles mentally answered her. He saw couples already filling up the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," Daphne replied, offering him her hand.

Niles took it, and soon they were twirling about, barely even aware of the other couples. Daphne laughed slightly as they moved together. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I just realized, this is my Cinderella moment. I'm at a ball with a handsome prince."

Niles blushed. "I don't know about 'handsome,' but I'm certainly not a prince."

"I think you're a prince, Dr. Crane." She kissed his cheek.

The feeling of her lips on his cheek made Niles gasp. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me." They danced in silence for a few more moments.

"Have I told you how stunning you look this evening?"

Daphne blushed. "You always say the sweetest things. Why is that?"

Suddenly, Niles realized something. He'd lied to Daphne, as well as to Marjorie. He might not care about Marjorie's feelings, but he did care a great deal about Daphne's. Maybe it was time he started telling her the truth. "Well, I just think you should know how I feel about you." He stopped dancing, and it was clear Daphne was surprised. "I lied to you earlier. Marjorie didn't cancel our date. I did."

"But why?"

"Because I decided I'd much rather be here with you."

His answer shocked Daphne more than she could've expected. "I don't understand."

"Daphne, there's literally no one I'd rather be here with than you. Being here with you now, well...it's a dream come true. I love you."

"If you love me, why did you keep it a secret until now?"

Niles was dimly aware that people were beginning to stare. But he couldn't worry about that now. This was far too important. "I just never knew how to tell you. I know lying was wrong, and I'm so sorry. But please know that I would never hurt you."

Daphne knew she had many reasons to be angry with him. But only moments ago, she'd been having the time of her life. In her heart, she knew he was telling the truth when he said he'd never hurt her. She took a step toward him, hoping the onlookers would realize this was a private moment. "I believe you," she whispered. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

Niles reached over and gently brushed it away. "Please, tell me what to say."

"I don't know. I just need time to think."

"All right." Niles nodded. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"I think so. I'm just very confused right now."

"I know."

They began walking out of the ballroom toward Niles' car.

On the drive back to Elliot Bay, Niles had no idea what he could say to her. How had this entire situation fallen apart? He knew he'd made some mistakes here. But the one thing he couldn't do was lose Daphne. He parked the car and turned to her. "Please, hear me out."

This situation had Daphne completely baffled. Dr. Crane had said he loved her. But he'd deceived people in order to get what he wanted. And yet, up until she'd learned about that, the night had been beyond her wildest dreams. It all just left her with too many questions. But that didn't mean she couldn't listen to what he had to say. "All right. I'm listening."

"Dancing with you all those nights was nothing short of heavenly. I've never felt like I was good at anything physical. But you made me believe I could dance. I loved being in your arms. I've wanted to tell you how I felt so many times, but somehow I never could. Asking you to the Ball was something I never planned. It just happened. I know I ruined things tonight, but if we could just start over..."

Daphne could see in his eyes that he was sincere. It was clear he wanted to make things right. Before any of this had happened, Dr. Crane had been her friend. Quite possibly even her best friend. She did love him, even if she wasn't really sure yet if it was romantic love. But loving someone means giving them a second chance. "All right, Niles. We'll forget this ever happened."

A smile appeared on Niles' face immediately. "Wonderful. May I take you out again tomorrow night? I promise, this time will be better."

Suddenly, Daphne found herself leaning forward to kiss him. Tonight, she'd been given a very small taste of the fairytale she'd always dreamed of. It hadn't gone the way either of them planned, but she now saw that there was still a whole future out in front of her. Yes, there was plenty of time for her to find the happy ending she wanted. All she needed to do was take a chance.

**The End**


End file.
